


Une fleur si fragile

by Choup37



Series: The captain and the flower (Alpha/Omega verse) [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: Alpha/Jack, Omega/Rose. Jack reflète sur sa relation avec son épouse et les combats traversés.





	Une fleur si fragile

**Author's Note:**

> C'est le tout premier récit que j'ai imaginé dans cette version de Jack et Rose. Les autres histoires de cette section en sont inspirées, bien que toutes différentes.  
> Warning pour la description en pointillés des conséquences mentales d'une relation maltraitante sur une adolescente.

**Une fleur si fragile**

* * *

Jack laissa échapper un humement de plaisir.

La vue de sa compagne en train de cuisiner le faisait toujours réagir.

Le short bleu pale de Rose lui tombait à peine mi-cuisses, son chemisier ne laissant que bien peu de place à l'imagination.

Depuis le canapé où il se tenait, Jack avait droit à une vue glorieuse sur le dos et les fesses de sa jeune épouse.

Une vue qu'il comptait garder pour le reste de sa vie.

Déjà un an que lui et la jeune femme étaient officiellement liés devant la loi. Les choses étaient passées si vite, depuis ce jour où un jeune bêta noir était rentré au commissariat, demandant de l'aide pour son amie oméga. Mickey tremblait de rage et de colère, attirant immédiatement l'attention des policiers qui avaient appelé Jack. Le capitaine avait emmené le jeune homme au calme, le faisant s'asseoir et lui servant à boire avant de lui demander comment il pouvait l'aider.

La suite l'aurait fait voir rouge, s'il n'était pas entraîné à se contrôler.

Il n'avait pas été difficile de prouver la maltraitance de Jimmy. Le bâtard d'alpha passerait le reste de sa jeunesse en prison, loin, très loin de l'oméga brisée qu'il avait laissée derrière.

Rose avait à peine 16 ans et demi quand elle avait été libérée du joug de celui qui méritait tout sauf le nom de compagnon. Sa jeunesse avait accentué sa détresse, et la culpabilité logique naissant toujours tristement chez tout oméga rejeté. En tant que capitaine dans la brigade des mœurs, Jack avait été nommé garant par la justice de son état : en d'autres termes, cela signifiait qu'il était son responsable légal, en plus de Jackie. Contrairement à elle, cependant, il avait tout pouvoir sur ses actions, un fait que l'adolescente n'avait que très peu goûté au départ mais qui avait permis à l'officier de l'envoyer, entre autre, en cure de désintoxication.

Un long suivi psychologique y avait été associé. Il était toujours en cours, bien que plus léger. Rose avait changé de lycée, repris ses études.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle guérissait, elle et Jack s'étaient rapprochés.

De tuteur, Jack était devenu ami.

Et puis la blonde avait commencé à le regarder autrement.

17 ans et les hormones en feu, Jack n'avait pas été surpris.

Sa propre réaction l'avait déconcerté.

Il n'avait jamais été le type à tomber amoureux. Pas aussi fortement, en tout cas. Plus depuis des années, en fait. Entre l'instabilité de son métier et son caractère séducteur, le capitaine préférait de loin les aventures d'un soir.

Et puis Rose avait débarqué.

Têtue, enflammée, déterminée.

Une si belle oméga.

Jack l'avait repoussée.

Elle avait 17 ans, il en avait neuf de plus. Il était flic, avec des horaires instables, et une réputation de Don Juan dans toute la ville. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir.

Rose en avait décidé autrement.

Il l'avait sortie de son trou. Il l'avait sauvée, guérie, ramenée à la vie.

C'était largement suffisant, non ?

Jack avait répliqué qu'elle ne pensait pas clairement, qu'elle avait une vie à construire. Des études à mener, un gentil alpha à rencontrer avec qui elle fonderait une famille stable. Il était devenu un ami de la famille, oui, mais cela demeurait là.

Jackie l'aurait tué, de toute façon.

Il s'était donc étouffé dans sa bière lorsque la bêta lui avait demandé en posant un marbré sur la table quand il comptait commencer sa cour.

_-Elle a 17 ans, Jackie._

_-Presque 18, et elle est plus mature que tout le quartier réuni. Si elle a décidé qu'elle te veut, tu peux commencer à aller chercher un collier._ Jack avait baissé la tête, se perdant dans son thé. _Je vois comment tu la regardes, Jack.. Quand tu penses que personne ne te voit. Elle n'est plus juste une charge légale, plus depuis longtemps._

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Simple et évidente.

Jack avait soupiré.

_-C'est glauque._

_-Si je n'étais pas sa mère et ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire, je serai d'accord,_ avait confirmé Jackie en s'asseyant à coté de lui, sa propre tasse fumante à la main. _Sauf que j'en fais partie, et que je la connais. Et, sans penser être orgueilleuse, je te connais. Tu as un crush._

Il avait roulé des yeux.

_-Qui n'en aurait pas un ?_

_-C'est bien le problème,_ avait répliqué Jackie. _J'aimerai éviter qu'elle retombe dans de mauvais bras. Elle va mieux, mais elle est toujours fragile. Même majeure, elle devra rester sous ta garde encore longtemps._

_-Donc quoi, tu veux que je lui pose mon collier pour l'avoir doublement sous mon contrôle légal?_ avait répondu Jack, écœuré, s'attirant une tape.

_-Nous ne sommes plus en 1950, Harkness. Les omégas ne sont plus des objets. Mais Rose aura besoin d'être surveillée, oui,_ murmura tristement sa mère. _Et ce serait bien plus simple si son gardien était aussi son alpha._

Jack n'avait pas répondu, mais la conversation ne l'avait plus quitté. Un longue échange avec Martha avait suivi, sa meilleure amie l'écoutant sans sourciller alors qu'il lui exposait ses tourments.

_-Tu as peur d'abuser de sa fragilité,_ avait énoncé la médecin. _Et tu as l'impression de virer pervers sexuel._

_-Toujours le mot juste, Jones,_ avait répliqué sèchement Jack.

La bêta avait haussé les épaules.

_-C'est pour cela que tu viens me voir. Je comprends tes doutes, mais Jackie a raison, sur tout : Rose sera surveillée encore au moins deux ans, et vous êtes tous les deux mordus. Ce qui signifie que tu ne supporteras pas de laisser un autre alpha s'approcher d'elle,_ avait-elle commenté, amusée.

Continuer à lutter dans ces circonstances était de plus en plus difficile.

Jack avait commencé sa cour deux semaines après.

L'expression de Rose aurait mérité une photo.

Le bonheur incarné.

Les limites avaient été énoncées clairement dès le départ : il ne la toucherait pas tant qu'elle serait mineure. Rose était parvenue à abaisser cette règle draconienne digne du XIXème siècle pour lui chiper des baisers, puis lentement, des caresses.

Ses lèvres étaient douces contre les siennes, l'odeur du sable se mêlant à celle de la ville.

Le souvenir de leurs premiers moments ensemble fit naître un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres de Jack.

Ne pas brûler les étapes avait parfois été difficile. Rose était passionnée, et Jack n'était pas un ange. Mais la jeune femme avait besoin d'apprendre ce que signifiait une relation saine et respectueuse, et la première règle évidente était que les deux partenaires devaient se sentir prêts.

Et Rose, malgré ses affirmations, était loin de l'être. Jimmy avait laissé sa marque de bien des manières.

Si Jack avait pu douter du bien fondé de son choix, l'approbation de Jackie et Martha avait permis de le rassurer.

Ils avaient tout le temps.

Le duo se fréquentait depuis six mois lorsque Rose avait célébré ses dix-huit ans. La fête qui en avait découlé avait légèrement changé les choses.

Soudainement, plus rien ne semblait impossible.

Personne n'avait froncé les sourcils lorsque la blonde avait terminé sur ses genoux, ou lorsqu'elle avait fondu sur sa bouche, l'alpha bien trop faible pour la repousser.

_-Prenez une chambre, tous les deux !_

C'est exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit à cette pensée. Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse, à beaucoup de points de vue. Elle avait été le tournant vers une nouvelle route, un nouveau départ. Malgré ses inquiétudes et ses doutes, Jack avait commencé à y croire. Quelque chose de sérieux et réel était en train de naître. Il n'aurait donc pas dû être surpris lorsque Rose lui avait reproché de ne pas lui offrir de collier.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, putain? Cela fait plus de six mois !_

La tristesse perlait dans sa voix, brisant le cœur de son alpha. Il avait caressé son visage, ses doigts traçant ses traits délicats.

_-Tu es si jeune.. Un collier te lierait pour toujours._

_-Tu ne te dis pas que c'est ce que je veux ? Je sais que tu n'es pas Jimmy, Jack, tu ne m'enfermeras jamais._

Il avait vu rouge au nom du bâtard, ses lèvres fondant sur Rose en même temps qu'il l'attrapait par la taille. Toute conversation avait disparu après cela, et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé pendant plusieurs jours.

Jusqu'à ce que le capitaine ne lui laisse un mot un matin, découvert au petit-déjeuner bien après son départ à l'aube pour le commissariat.

_**Resto ce soir. Toi et moi.** _

_**Sois encore plus splendide que d'habitude.** _

_**Je t'aime, ma fleur.** _

_**J.** _

Le cœur de Rose s'était mis à battre la chamade.

Ce ne serait pas leur premier restaurant, loin de là, ni la première surprise de son compagnon, mais quelque chose de particulier émanait du morceau de papier.

Rose vit à peine la journée passer à l'institut tant l'excitation la tenaillait. À peine la cloche sonna-t-elle qu'elle était dehors, se dirigeant vers leur appartement. Une douche et des soins du corps plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant son armoire, nue comme un ver. Un sentiment de frustration l'envahit alors qu'elle regardait ses dizaines de tenues.

Que choisir ?

Si c'était le jour où Jack ferait _enfin_ sa demande, elle voulait quelque chose de spécial.

Une heure de bagarre et grognements plus tard, elle se dévisageait satisfaite devant son miroir. Sa robe bleue était courte mais chic, le tissu tombant mi-cuisses s'accordant à merveille avec le décolleté cache-cœur. Une paire de bottines et une veste courte complétaient l'ensemble, ses cheveux remontés en un chignon simple mais terriblement efficace pour mettre en valeur un collier.

L'ombre noire qui apparaît dans les yeux de Jack lorsqu'il la découvrit à son retour en disait davantage que de longs discours. L'alpha se mordilla la lèvre, se battant avec lui-même alors que son sang se mettait à pulser.

Rose savait exactement quelle réaction provoquerait sa tenue.

Elle le connaissait si bien.

_-Peut-être que le restaurant va sauter_ , _finalement,_ murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

_-Si tu comptes mourir, certainement,_ rit Rose alors que ses lèvres venaient mordiller son cou.

_-Hum .. Tentatrice.._

_-Jack.._

_-Hum._. murmura le capitaine alors que ses mains se glissaient sous sa robe.

_-Jack._

L'intéressé soupira, avant de reculer. Fronçant les sourcils, il saisit son menton, le remontant pour se plonger dans une paire de prunelles marron malicieuses.

_-Oh, Rose Tyler.. As-tu idée de ce que tu me fais ?_

_-À vrai dire.. complètement,_ répliqua impie l'oméga, sa langue jouant entre ses dents.

Les lèvres de Jack s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, ses mains saisissant ses poignets alors qu'il la poussait contre le mur. Lorsqu'il recula finalement, ce fut pour observer avec satisfaction les marques rouges sur la bouche de sa compagne.

_-Allons-y, ou je vais te prendre contre le mur, et aussi excitant que cela serait, ta tenue n'y survivrait pas._

Rose rougit à cette pensée, la perspective plus qu'intéressante. Ses amies ne cessaient de la tancer pour savoir quand Jack la marquerait, une question qu'elle avait commencé à se poser de plus en plus ces derniers mois. Tous deux se fréquentaient depuis plus d'un an à présent, et bien qu'elle appréciait son respect et sa séduction à l'ancienne, la part la plus primale en elle ne cessait de se demander quand elle serait revendiquée officiellement.

Beaucoup de clichés et barrières étaient tombés, mais certaines choses demeuraient.

Rose était consciente que leur couple sortait légèrement des normes, même pour son pays, mais peu lui importait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été liée de force à un inconnu de trente ans plus âgé qu'elle. Un fait encore bien courant dans beaucoup de pays où les omégas n'étaient rien de plus que des objets de reproduction. La blonde contint une grimace à cette pensée, alors que Jack passait son bras au sien, l’entraînant vers sa voiture.

Le restaurant était chic mais cosy, la nourriture abondante et délicieuse. Son alpha avait loué une table dans une zone calme, comme Rose l'aimait. Elle ne put contenir son rougissement quand il lui tira sa chaise, avant de l'aider à retirer son manteau.

Jack prenait la règle du gentleman très au sérieux.

Elle n'aurait donc vraiment pas dû être surprise qu'il attende la fin du repas pour sortir une boite noire de la poche de son manteau.

Le 'hiiiiiiii' hystérique qui sortit de sa gorge avait certainement dû être entendu dans tout le quartier, mais Rose s'en moquait complètement.

Tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle le portait enfin.

Son collier.

Jack la revendiquait.

Et il avait le culot de sembler timide.

Rose serait passée par dessus la table pour l'embrasser, si cela n'avait pas été légèrement gênant. À la place, elle le saisit par le col, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'autour d'eux montaient des murmures d'approbation et applaudissements.

La nuit qui suivit fut glorieuse.

Cette fois, le capitaine ne recula pas au moment de laisser sa marque.

Rose ne réalisa combien il s'était contenu que lorsqu'il revint à la charge, encore et encore.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle voyait un inconvénient.

 

***

_-Quoi ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-Tu souris comme un débile. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit avant qu'il ne se lève pour rejoindre son épouse. Il l'aurait bien aidée à cuisiner, mais lorsque la blonde prenait possession de la cuisine, seul un suicidaire s'y serait aventuré sans son autorisation. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, l'attirant à lui alors qu'il posait ses lèvres dans son cou. Rose huma, se laissant tomber contre lui.

_-Je pensais au temps qui est passé, c'est tout._

La jeune femme sourit.

_-Nostalgique ?_

_-Nope, juste.. heureux._

Un soupir de plaisir échappa à l'oméga lorsque la main de son compagnon descendit caresser ses cuisses.

Ils n'étaient liés aux yeux de la loi que depuis un an, mais vraiment, leur histoire avait commencé bien avant. Et elle espérait bien la faire durer encore longtemps. À en juger par le désir grandissant derrière elle, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce coté.

* * *

**FIN**

 


End file.
